


숨바꼭질

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Inception AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>인셉션AU로 써본 롤리얀시.</p></blockquote>





	숨바꼭질

날 어디서 찾아야 하는지 알잖아. 꼬맹아. 얀시가 롤리의 손을 잡았다. 알아. 알고 있어. 롤리가 중얼거렸다. 얀시의 체온은 마치 이불같아서 롤리의 체온이 닿기 전까지 둘은 따뜻해지지 않았다. 얀시가 롤리의 등을 토닥였다. 내가 지켜줄게. 내가 지켜준다고 했잖아. 총알이 얀시의 머릿속을 관통해 우주의 종말이 오기전, 롤리가 했던 약속들은 얀시에게로 감기처럼 옮아갔다. 얀시가 따뜻해졌다. 갑자기 얀시가 고개를 돌렸다. 마코가 보고 있었다. 반사적으로 롤리는 튀어나가 마코를 막았다. 얀시의 총구가 곧게 뻗어졌다. 안 돼! 마지막의 순간처럼 얀시의 옆머리가 피로 젖어들었다. 철컥 슬라이드가 당겨졌다. 고작해야 림보에 떨어지는 것 뿐이야. 탕- 얀시가 천장으로 경고 사격을 했다. 롤리가 마코에게 속삭였다. 돌아보지 말고 뛰어. 탕- 총알이 마코의 어깨를 꿰뚫었다. 누구나 떨어질 수 있어. 누구나. 아무나. 얀시가 롤리에게 입을 맞췄다. 베켓 형제의 이층집 창문으로 마코가 뛰어내렸다. 탕- 허공을 향해 또다시 총알이 날아갔다. 어린 날에 늘 시간을 보냈던 다락방 창문이 서슬에 깨어졌다.

**Author's Note:**

> 인셉션AU로 써본 롤리얀시.


End file.
